Golden Memories
by babeelove
Summary: This could be a prequel to a new story but it depends on the reviews I get. But this is a part of Dean's life before he went hunting with Sam. **WARNING: SEXUAL REFERENCES** A two-shot. DEAN X OC
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester knew seeking out to see his little brother Sam Winchester was common sense as he was family, even if Sam was considered the black sheep. However, upon seeing Sam's hot girlfriend Jess...that was a complete different story.

Jess brought Dean unwanted memories. Memories that he kept far in the back of his mind.

The memory of Aurora Woods.

And that name took Dean Winchester a walk down memory lane just a year before the beginning of his "road trip" with Sam.

_Another day alone, another hunt solved. All Dean wanted to do know was to find some relief. From a woman. And not just any girl. The girl he had been eying for the last twenty minutes since she stepped foot into the smoky crowded bar with her black cowboy boots and tight shorts with a worn out leather jacket over her white shirt._

_She stood among a group of men laughing as they joked around. They all, the woman and the men had similar shades of rich golden hair but her were longer curling in locks to her shoulders framing her sun-kissed skin. However, her eyes were the brightest, shining with a beautiful soul gazing blue that made Dean's loins tighten and heart beat faster. _

_She turned to look in his direction and smiled as she lifted her glass to him and emptied her half filled glass of beer. The youngest looking man on her right stared over at Dean and glared. She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest playfully that earned a laughter from the group._

_By the end of the night, Dean left the bar alone and buzzed out of his mind but he noticed the beautiful woman standing beside a dark coloured 1967 Dodge Charger. She seemed to be smiling at him and had taken off her jacket. Her face seemed flushed in the moonlight and Dean admitted she looked very exotic standing there before him._

"_Hi, I'm Aurora Woods. You must be new in town. Haven't seen ya around." Dean grinned flirtatiously and leaned back against his black 1967 Impala as she stood just a footstep away from him._

"_I'm Dean Winchester, just stopping by for a rest and leaving soon," she pouted and rested a small hand on his chest seductively._

"_So soon?" Dean swallowed a lump of nerves back down his throat trying to catch his breath. "Well, why don't you stay another day and I guarantee you that you'll know what Heaven feels like,"_

_And with that Dean and Aurora left separately in their respective cars towards the motel where Dean was staying at._

_When the morning rays crept through the closed curtained windows of the cheap motel, Aurora moaned awake, not liking the fact she was awoken from the sunlight after an amazing night. She turned over with the blanket pooling at her waist. Dean peeked his eyes opened and snuggled with the goddess beside him._

"_Morning beautiful," all he received was a moan and a tighter grip around his stomach. Dean chuckled into her hair and fell into another peaceful sleep. _

_

* * *

_

_When Dean first met Aurora, he was intending to stay only for one more night, however he stayed for one week and he didn't regret spending every moment he had when he wasn't hunting with her. She was funny and even had the same taste of music that he did. She drank beer. She hustled for money when needed and she had the sex drive just like him. _

_Dean could possibly he was in love for the first time. He watched Aurora walk towards him after she spoke with the same group of men she was with the first night he saw her. The look in her eyes were cheeky and mysterious. _

"_Come on Dean, I wanna introduce you to some people," and with that she pulled him up from his spot and dragged him over to the bar where the glaring looking large men stood with their arms crossed over their chest and a glass of beer in hand. "This is Dean,"_

_The eldest looking one narrowed his eyes at Dean and analysed him, "He looks rough around the edges. Does he treat you right Aur?"_

_She grinned and glanced over at Dean, "Yeah he does, what do you think Eric? If you say yes then the others are sure to follow." She spoke so confidently. Dean never felt intimidated besides being near his father but with these men he just had to gain their approval. _

"_Passable." With that he took he emptied his glass and poured another one from the jug behind him. And the other three grunted their approvals and drank their beer. However, the youngest looking man kept his eyes narrowed at Dean and refused to give his consent._

"_I don't like him," Aurora rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed trying to look angry and intimidating which succeeded as the others winced back but the youngest still held his stance._

"_Why not? You're such a party pooper Adrian. I'm not a little girl anymore that will come running back to you if and when he breaks my heart." Said Adrian rolled his eyes._

"_It's not like that. It's the fact that his a hunter and I, for one despise hunters," Dean sucked the air abruptly. He was so confused at how they knew. How they knew that he was a hunter did he give himself away to Aurora one of those nights?_

_But Aurora just glared at him. Her breathing heavy and the other men who Dean now assumed as her brothers stepped back as the two fought by staring._

"_So you're saying, you don't like me? That you despise me too? if you have forgotten _brother_-" she hissed out his title and Adrian recoiled back in shame and hurt, "-that I am too a hunter." _

_One of the three unnamed brothers stepped forward and placed a large hand onto her shoulder and she instantly calmed down. "Hey now, you know Ad didn't mean that. He's only looking out for you as a twin." _Twin_ Dean thought as he observed the twins. "And Ad, Aur is old enough to deal with her problems if she needs us she'll tell us, ok?"_

"_Yes Daniel," Daniel's words seemed to calm the two instantly as they smile weakly at each other and hugged with Adrian whispering words into Aurora's ear. _

"_Daniel is peace maker in the family. He seems to be able to calm the twins like that," Eric spoke to Dean as he had moved over to stand beside Dean, towering over him like a giant. "You want a beer?" Dean nodded not trusting his dry mouth and throat. "Good," Eric poured Dean and glass and Aurora found her way beside him again which he felt much better knowing that she was there for him._

"_Anyway, Dean, these are my brothers as you have probably already guessed. This is Eric, the eldest. Mark, Daniel and Alex. They're from my dad's first marriage which leaves Adrian and I to my dad's second marriage." Dean nodded and muttered a 'hey' accompanied with a handshake to the said brothers. "I'm the youngest and the most spoilt. Our dad died with Adrian and I were five."_

_Mark took over as he was the first to finish his beer, "Our mum died from lung cancer then dad remarried the twins' mum a few years later," _

_As a hunter, Dean noticed the small details, the way the brothers winced and Aurora's eyes glazed over when they mentioned the twin's mother. "How did you become a hunter?" after answering that question there was suddenly a tensed atmosphere around the bar, the other patrons sensed it too. The foreboding feeling before the real storm._

_Adrian spoke in a low hateful tone, "Our dad was a hunter, he hunted day and night when Rora and I were just one, he was obsessed with what we never knew but mum got worried and paranoid that he was cheating on her, soon after she committed suicide. I never forgave him for that but Rora continued his hunting business when he got himself killed during a hunt." _

_Aurora hissed out at Adrian to stop his hateful ranting of their father. Dean felt uncomfortable and he was speechless unsure what to say. "That's quite enough Adrian" _

_They left the bar later that night after a few more drinks and easy going chat with her brothers. The ride back to his motel was uncomfortable as Dean tried to ask questions that ran around his hunter mind but he couldn't. He knew he shouldn't. _

"_I'm not a flower, ask me what you want Dean,"_

_He laughed nervously as he parked the car. "Why did you start hunting? Even when hunting killed your mum?"_

_A short silence engulfed the car and the only light was the moonlight. "I was closer to dad than any of the brothers. He felt that I needed the extra protection from the monsters. I grew up travelling most of my childhood with him, learning how to hunt, learning everything about the work he did. And I knew what he was obsessed about."_

"_Why didn't you tell your brothers?" Aurora looked down._

"_I don't break orders," Dean nodded understanding. She had grown up in an environment just like him. She had grown up with guns and violence. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Another week passed and another soon it became a month. A month became a few months. Dean felt so at peace moving in with Aurora. She didn't live with her brothers as some of them were married or dating. She lived alone in a two bedroom house with a garage for her Charger that she rarely drove anymore. _

_Dean and Aurora were steadily dating for a few months now and life seemed so perfect. The pair has just returned from their hunting trip trekking dirt and mud into the tiled house. Their clothes ripped in places and Aurora's hair messy and sticking at odd angles but Dean just wanted to ravish her there on __**their**__ kitchen floor. _

_He'd come to the realisation that he called a lot of things '__**their**__' and a decision was made with the two of them not just by himself anymore. She turned around and smiled flirtatiously at him as they walked up the stairs together one behind the other. _

"_Aura," he groaned as she turned back around to sway her hips seductively. She knew what kind of effect she had on him when he did that. When she flaunted her curves like that at him. "You little vixen," he growled before lifting her into his arms and loving the way she squealed and laughed as he carried her running up the stairs and into their bedroom._

_

* * *

  
_

_Another month passed, marking it Dean's ninth month stay in her town and their five month anniversary. _Time sure flies._ He thought as he stood in their kitchen staring out at Aurora as she plucked the weed from her small red rose garden. _

_Aurora felt eyes on her and turned around to grin at Dean who grinned back. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off her. Aurora was simply just beautiful to him as she crouched on the grass, getting her knees dirty and smudging dirt on her face as she wiped away the sweat. _

_The doorbell rang, jolting Dean from his little day dream. "Baby, can you get that?!" Aurora yelled from her still crouched position. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the door grabbing his cold beer before he greeted their unknown guest. _

"_Dean," at the mention of his name from a man he handed seen but heard from through voicemail in months, Dean dropped the beer in his hand. The shattering of glass echoed through the silent house and Aurora ran to see if Dean was alright. "Can I come in?" John Winchester asked as he quickly glanced at the girl in overalls behind Dean. _

"_Sure," Dean moved aside for his father and Aurora went to make drinks for the guest. "Dad, what brings you here?"_

"_I've got a hunting trip and I want you to come along," Dean nodded still unsure but smiled when his girlfriend stepped into the room holding a tray with refreshment. She looked like the perfect housewife. "Some father and son bonding time," John smiled briefly at Aurora who returned the smile and sat down beside Dean careful not to stain their couch. _

"_That sounds like fun Dean, you should go. You haven't seen your dad for almost a year now." Aurora replied cheerfully but it pained her to be away from Dean. Dean looked at her thoughtfully. "Go, I've got my brothers to entertain me," she gave him a smile._

"_Sure dad. Let me pack my bags and I'll leave with you," John nodded. "But err, this is Aurora. She's my girlfriend," he said looking away from his father's eyes. _

"_Nice to meet you Aurora," _

_Aurora smiled brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "It's my pleasure to meet you Mr Winchester," John cracked a smile._

"_Call me John,"_

_When Dean came down with a duffel bag and his gear, Aurora's smile had dropped. Dean didn't want to go. He would miss her, the further they were apart from each other. Dean dropped the bags into the back of his father's truck and walked over to Aurora as she stood on the steps of the front door. _

"_I'm going to miss you baby," she whispered against his lips as they kissed. _

"_I'll miss you too babe." He felt her smile weakly._

"_I love you," she whispered unsure if he was going to reply back but she knew he had to know her true feelings for him._

_Dean just smiled "I love you too beautiful," he said before kissing her again and walking to the truck. Aurora watched as the truck drove away from her house._

_

* * *

  
_

_A long week later, Dean was finally standing in front of his and Aurora's house, drenched in werewolf blood. "Finally back where I belong," he muttered to himself. _

_The house looked empty and quiet. The street was dark too as the street lamps didn't seem to be working. He slowly stepped towards the house his senses buzzing with an uneasy feeling. Within a hands grasp of the door handle. There was a loud scream that echoed through Dean's head. He quickly tried to open the door but it seemed lock tight. _

"_Aurora!" he screamed fists banging against the wood that didn't even budge against his pounding. His hand was burnt by the handle and he jumped back hissing as he hugged his injured hand to his chest. The windows shattered from the heat inside the house. Dean screamed as he stepped away and running against the door again._

"_Aurora!" he screamed out in vain, hoping that she would still be alive. _She just can't die_ he thought_ not like this._ The neighbours came out, he could vaguely remember Eric and Mark pulling him back from the burning house. Dean looked up to their bedroom window and caught the glimpse of those damned yellow eyes. _

"_No! No! NO!" Dean screamed out falling onto the ground to his knees. Tears falling down his cheeks as he punched the ground muttering one name. Aurora. _

"_Dean!" he heard the stern voice. He looked up to stare into the face of John Winchester again. _This is your fault _Dean thought heatedly. _If I didn't leave she would still be alive_. But he knew that those words he thought of would never be said to his father. "Get up! Get up!" he shouted at him and surprisingly Dean stood up, wiping the tears from his dirty cheek._

_

* * *

_

**Present****Day**

Dean was pulled out from his memory as Sam continuously called his name and shook him. "What's wrong with you Dean?"

"Nothing Sammy, nothing," he said dismissively and continued walking to his car with his younger brother as they continued their hunting for the yellow eyed demon each brother with their own personal vengeance.


End file.
